User talk:Jonathan A.B.
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Perfect Madness page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:48, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read this blog post for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 01:12, October 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Your Story First off, the majority of it was one big wall of text without any spaces. Walls of text are almost always deleted on-sight because they're very hard to read. You need to make a new space after each line of dialogue. You also have a few instances where you use all caps, which looks unprofessional and isn't effective; just italicize the text instead. And throughout the story, you have a huge amount of punctuation errors ("man you look like a ticked off Chihuahua on crack." should be capitalized and spaced), run-on sentences ("I unhesitatingly look behind me and see a man standing across me, He was wearing a dark gray pelerine coat and a dark red felt hat and a strange whit mask that had straight vertical lines where the eye holes should have been on the top half of his face but exposed his mouth and chin and he had a hoarsely blood curdling voice that sent chills down my spine." should be at least two sentences) and missing letters ("whit" instead of "white") and odd word choices. ("Unnervingly uttered", "hoarsely whisper", "Justin said like an asshole"). All in all, your story looks extremely rushed and needs thorough proofreading before you can make a case on Deletion Appeal. The plot itself seemed quite loose and jumpy- you go from a nightmare of an odd-looking man to two guys driving somewhere to completely random gore. Since this is presumably only the first part of your story, you should probably finish the whole thing before trying to appeal it as well, because unfinished stories aren't accepted here. I hope this answered your question, and thanks to Empy for providing me a copy. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 18:39, October 12, 2014 (UTC)